Various types of rack assemblies are known for storage of items. Such rack assemblies typically include a plurality of upright members between which extend vertically spaced, horizontal shelves.
In typical constructions, mechanical fasteners are employed for securing the shelves to the upright members of a rack assembly. While such constructions may exhibit the requisite strength for secure storage of articles, these arrangements can be time-consuming to assemble. Moreover, these types of assemblies do not lend themselves to convenient collapsing, such as for storage and/or shipment. Disassembly can be time-consuming, and potential loss of the relatively small fastener components detracts from efficient use.
The present invention contemplates a storage rack construction which is completely pre-assembled, and which lends itself to convenient opening and collapsing for efficient use, and compact storage and shipment of the construction.